1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counterfeit prevention paper and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to currency, securities, official document and several certificates, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
According as the society coming to be complicated and diversified, fraudulent practices by a forgery and a document counterfeit happening even hitherto frequently are coming to be more various. Also, currency, securities, official document and several certificates, etc. having specific counterfeit prevention device become the object of forgery crime, and it is happening more frequent than previously.
Particularly, the outflow of personal historic information due to the supply of Internet is raised lately as a serious problem. Hereby, by using the personal historic information of flow, various types of several certificates such as a resident registration transcript/abstract, an automobile registration card, etc. being used as a basic certificate of citizen economic life can be forged more easily. It uses as an instrument of the second fraud by using the forged various types of several certificates, and this crime also is happening in various types.
Accordingly, various devices and methods preventing a counterfeit of various securities and certificates in use is putting in force, and an use of a counterfeit or a forged securities is increasing according as the supply of computer scanner, color printer and color copying machine is enlarged recently. Recently, it judged whether it was forged by adapting a hidden picture for preventing a counterfeit in currency and securities and the silver line being converted into the black, etc. In this case, according to technical problem required to the process for discriminating a counterfeit, it has a problem that people discriminates easily whether it is forged substantially, Due to this problem, a counterfeit and forged securities being manufactured by devices of computer scanner, color printer, and color copier, etc. can infringe on public interests and the property right of another person.